<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contingency by FujoshiTings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724130">Contingency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiTings/pseuds/FujoshiTings'>FujoshiTings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Foreplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiTings/pseuds/FujoshiTings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent has had better days.<br/>Since his near defeat at the hands of Bruce Wayne, the glorified playboy who gallivanted around in a <em>bat suit</em> of all things, his life had been less than super. Just when he was finally mending his pride, the object of his ire puts not just him, but their entire team in danger. Now on the run, the Justice League has gone underground.<br/>Just as he's lamenting over losing just about everything he cares for, he spots Bruce in the control room acting as if everything was fine.<br/>Superman has more than a few things to say to his "team leader"...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contingency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!</p>
<p>I hope that you enjoy this fic that I wrote as a secret Santa gift for the talented beef daddy specialist <a href="https://twitter.com/xxmissarichanxx">Ari</a> (y'all should give her a follow)! I've included art she did as a result of the fic so read on! </p>
<p>And as always leave comments and Kudos if you like what you read ;)</p>
<p>~FujoshiTings<br/><a href="https://fujoshitings.com">Where to read more of my work!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark Kent tried to look on the bright side of things. </p>
<p>He really did; I mean he was <em> the Superman </em>. But, there was something about his work partner that since the day they met, robbed him of this ability. Maybe it was ego, knowing that he, the all powerful alien who saved humanity time and time again had to report to a simple human with fancy toys. </p>
<p><em> This is what he wants Clark, </em> he scolded himself, pacing the length of the control room. <em> You’ve been… co-workers for over a year now. Just stay focused.  </em></p>
<p>But it was easier said than done. Clark took another deep breath in hopes of settling his nerves, but to no avail. There was no one on Earth, no, the <em> galaxy </em>, that annoyed him as much as the rich playboy Bruce Wayne. </p>
<p>When he felt the angry flush in his cheeks and neck abade, he sunk into the nearest chair and loosened his tie. To say the meeting could have gone better was an understatement. The Director had given the team and ultimatum with the current climate: disband or be brought in under observation. <em> As if we were </em> <b> <em>anything </em> </b> <em> like that </em> <b> <em>fucking</em> </b> <em> “squad, the nerve!  </em></p>
<p>And of course, the stoic, know-it-all had overplayed their hand without consulting any of them. They were lucky to escape to their secret base alive, and it was only a matter of time before the Director tracked them down. They’d have no choice but to go under surveillance or even worse, become a part of the “kill switch initiative.” Once they were apprehended, and they would be eventually, they’d be glorified prisoners. </p>
<p>“I can hear your incessant thoughts from here,” the object of his ire said from behind him. “You should have more faith in your team leader.”</p>
<p>That was the final straw. </p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, Clark found himself gripping Bruce’s tie, yanking him forward so they were eyes, noses a breath away from touching. “You’ve painted a target one our backs because of your own ego.”</p>
<p>The last part of his statement was almost a growl and he watched Bruce only blinked at him. <em> Calm down, calm down </em> , Clark’s conscious urged. <em> Remember there’s a reason that </em> <b> <em>he’s</em> </b> <em> the leader.  </em></p>
<p>Anger that had swirled inside him, blinding him, evaporated in an instant. <em> That’s right, he has the knowledge… </em>It took more strength than was normally required, but Clark let go of Bruce’s tie and forced his hands at his sides. It wasn’t just the Director that could give the “go” on getting rid of him. Bruce Wayne had plans upon plans that could ultimately lead to his demise, and he made no qualms about it. In fact, it was Bruce’s favorite bargaining chip whenever they got into arguments. </p>
<p>“I’m going to let this go because I know being treated as an outlaw is probably getting to you.” Bruce took a small step back, and Clark’s nose picked up the faint scent of Italian leather and pine. “But don’t forget that—”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Clark cut him off, forcing his shoulders to relax. “I remember. How could I not?”</p>
<p>Rather than answer, Bruce turned on his heel and headed toward the control board, pulling out his master key from the breast pocket of his now slightly wrinkled shirt. “They still haven’t been able to narrow in on where we are.”</p>
<p>Clark stared in Bruce’s direction, but he wasn’t really seeing the other man. Once, Bruce had carried out one of his contingency plans. It was back when Bruce had been on his hunt for the members that now made up the Justice League. If he hadn’t been on the brink of death all those months ago by Bruce’s own strategy, he wouldn’t believe anything other than Kryptonite (a human no less!) could bring him to his knees. </p>
<p>  If he were being honest with himself, the embarrassment and shame always lurked in the back of his mind and heart, chipping away at his pride. Lately, he hadn’t been getting much sleep, on edge with the Director’s behavior. It had led to Louis asking they “take a break.” </p>
<p>The new, dark voice that had grown louder and louder shouted, <em> If we’re gonna die anyway!  </em></p>
<p>Clark took measured steps toward Bruce’s expansive back, fists clenched tight. He didn’t know what he’d do once he reached the other man, but the only thing on his mind was violence. Just as he loomed over his “team leader,” said “team leader” turned around and reached out toward him. Before Bruce’s hand could make contact with its intended target, their chests brushed against each other. Clark thought nothing of it, ready to throw his entire being into a blow to the face. </p>
<p>“<em>Uh! </em>” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Both men froze, and again Clark’s anger melted away as suddenly as it rose. This time though, because Bruce made a noise that he’d never heard him make before. When his gaze focused on the other man flush against him, he noticed the rims of Bruce’s ears were bright red. </p>
<p><em> Is it because… </em>Even before finishing the thought, Clark moved again, this time slowly so even he felt the friction of them brushing against each other. Bruce made the strange sound again and Clark felt himself smile as his dark side hatched a plan.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Somehow the other man’s voice sounded as cold as it always did, despite the blush Clark could see creeping up his neck. </p>
<p>Rather than answer, he brought a hand to Bruce’s rapidly rising chest. He could feel the other man’s racing heart and its warmth seeped into his fingers. As if someone else guided him, Clark could only watch as now both his hands roved over Bruce’s taut body. When his fingers grazed over the other man’s nipples, Clark felt something sizable growing against his hip, hard and insistent. </p>
<p>“Stop it!” This time, Clark was rewarded with a breathless voice as he swirled his fingers around Bruce’s hardening nipples. </p>
<p>Clark ignored Bruce’s protests that seemed to grow weaker and weaker as he pinched the hardened flesh between the rough pads of his fingers. He felt the other man grab his forearms as if to push him away, but Clark pushed further into Bruce’s personal space. </p>
<p>Suddenly he felt a damp warmth spread across his hip and he met Bruce’s dark eyes. “These are so sensitive, Bruce. Do you play with them, or are you naturally like this?”</p>
<p>The large hands gripping him tightened and he could feel his “team leader” try to push his fondling hands away. However, Clark <em> was </em>an alien with super strength. He persisted with his teasing of Bruce’s nipples, lightly thrusting his hips to increase the friction between their bodies. </p>
<p>“Would you stop it already?” It was a breathy plea, and Clark could feel the front of his own pants grow moist.</p>
<p>“How can I when you’re leaking everywhere?”</p>
<p>Clark twisted both of Bruce’s nipples hard and grinded into the other man. Bruce’s entire body shuddered with his release, each spurt of cum leaking through Bruce’s slacks and onto the front of his pants. </p>
<p>“Looks like I have a new contingency plan of my own,” Clark said lowly as he took one of his hands from Bruce’s chest to grip the other man’s still jerking member. “So maybe you should watch <em>your</em> back.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>